deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Katsuki Bakugou
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia. Description These two combatants are all set for a massively hot and dangerous explosive battle. But who will emerge victorious? Interlude Wiz: Flames and Explosions, they are incredibly destructive to most people in the community. Boomstick: But these two combatants have mastered to control these kinds of powers. Wiz: Like Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail… Boomstick: …And Katsuki Bakugou, the angry explosion hero of UA High. ''' Wiz: For this battle, we will be using all canon feats of both characters from their respective manga or related media that supports the manga (e.g. Anime). '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Natsu Dragneel Wiz: 400 years from the past in a world of magic, there was a very normal village. Until it got destroyed and burnt by a horde of Dragons. Boomstick: Damn, that is the worse thing that could ever happen. Bet no ordinary being survived that. Wiz: Fortunately, a boy named Zeref survived the attack and now became an orphan who lost both his parents and his brother, Natsu Dragneel. When Zeref became devastated from this event, he desperately finds a way to revive Natsu. Boomstick: While doing that, he was cursed with dark magic that kills everyone and to be immortal. He did however bring back Natsu but was revived as a demon. This made Natsu to become potentially more powerful than the immortal mage. Popup: Natsu's life force was initially connected to the book of E.N.D.. When parts of the book is damaged it hurts Natsu and killing Zeref will kill Natsu with it. However, as Lucy Heartfilia rewrote the book before Zeref's demise, the drawbacks from the book of E.N.D. are no longer an issue to Natsu. Wiz: With Zeref becoming too dangerous, he left Natsu with the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Boomstick: Igneel then taught Natsu the ancient magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. A type of Magic that not only gives physical prowess of a dragon but to also kills Dragons. Wiz: When the time has come, Natsu was sent 400 years to the future and was left by Igneel for an unknown reason. While he was left alone, he was eventually brought by Makarov, who happens to be the Fairy Tail Guildmaster. Boomstick: He was a kid who later on learns more about the Fairy Tail guild and also constantly brawling with his friends. Wiz: Natsu possesses impressive strength, unbelievable durability and superhuman speed. As a Dragon Slayer also possesses superior senses of sight, smell and hearing with a master level of martial arts. Boomstick: With his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, he can literally set anyone's ass on fire. He even was able to manipulate the trajectory of his own fire attack at further distances, raising the ground with his flames. Popup: In Fairy Tail Final Season Episode 1, Natsu's fire trajectory change to the three bandits was exclusive to the anime where the manga shows Natsu accurately shooting a fire blasts at the three bandits off in one hit. However, as the anime scene was more consistent to the story, Natsu's fire trajectory change counts as a feat. Wiz: That would give him limited geokinesis. Boomstick: And depending on his emotional state, he can raise the temperature of his flames so high he can totally incinerate death magic and time itself. Wiz: Despite his stubborn attitiude, he is a clever fighter and has always find ways to win the battles himself. There is one special move that all Dragon Slayers possess. Boomstick: As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu can eat all sorts of magical energy or elements that are respective to his own element. Wiz: With Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu can eat and absorb fire that not only replenishes his own magic reserves but make it more powerful. Popup: The only known fire that Natsu has difficulty of eating are flames produced by Fire God Slayer Magic. Although, Natsu already found a way to consume it. Boomstick: Yep, you better stay away from him if he's all fired up. Wiz: But if he ends up eating other elements or magic that is not fire or flame based. He can end up sick. Though he did eat magical sources that unlocks his potential to use Dragon Force at will. Dragon Force is an advanced form that Dragon Slayers can use to drastically increase their physical prowess, speed and magic power up to a full grown dragon. Popup: Natsu can enter the Dragon Force without an outside stimulus. But recently, Natsu entered a more powerful type of Dragon Force after eating fire produced by the Fire Dragon God, Ignia. Boomstick: After eating Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic from Laxus, this gave Natsu the ability to use Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. A mode that augments Natsu's Fire with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Giving Natsu the another elemental power. Popup: Starting from the Grand Magic Games arc, Natsu can enter Lightning Flame Dragon Mode without having to consume any sources of lightning. Wiz: After intensive training, Natsu has gained an extremely powerful mode, Fire Dragon King Mode. This mode drastically increases Natsu's power, speed and give him magical techniques that powerful dragons can weld. Boomstick: Yeah, the Fire Dragon King's Roar and the Fire Dragon King’s Demolition Fist. Man, that demolition fist really killed that mountain sized god. Would you believe the size between Natsu and that god? And Natsu literally killed it in one punch. Popup: Fire Dragon King Mode should not be confused with the last of Igneel's power that Natsu used to fight Zeref with. Wiz: Indeed, but when things struggle, Natsu can turn into a half draconic form that of course increases his power like his other forms, but also gives him the ability to fly and use blue flames that are so potent and powerful that it easily overpowered and defeated a further enhanced dragon that could destroy continents. Popup: Natsu's half Dragonification form was exclusive to the Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry Movie. However, Hiro Mashima and an anime episode during the final season both confirms that Dragon Cry does connect with the main story and is considered canon. Boomstick: Man, that kid is a badass. Wiz: But there are some drawback about Natsu, his biggest weakness is his motion sickness when going on any vehicle transportation. However, this doesn't apply when Natsu rides on living beings like Happy, Dragons or Monsters. Boomstick: He does have a limited amount of magic, though he can always eat tasty flames. Wiz: The problem is though, Natsu's magic doesn't replenish when consuming any flame or magic that he himself created. Boomstick: Oh well, his magic power supply is still extremely large and he will need to be careful not to waste it. Still, the Salamander is still on his way to live life at his guild. Natsu: You know I not too worried about that, you should be though. Because it’s an even bigger mistake to make yourself an enemy of the Fairy Tail guild. Katsuki Bakugou Wiz: In a city, there are superheroes that are fighting crime, protecting people and stopping villains. From a superhero school called U.A. High, we have an explosive superhero named Katsuki Bakugo. Popup: Bakugo has yet to have a superhero name as his chosen names were rejected by Midnight for its violent nature. Boomstick: Oh boy, this kid is the definition of angry destruction. Bakugo: WHAT DID YOU SAY? I’LL KICK YOUR ASS! Asui: You see? Wiz: When Bakugo was a child as a preschooler, he eventually became first preschooler in his class to develop a quirk. Boomstick: Yep, in the My Hero Academia world, quirks are the definition of superpowers. Each quirk has it’s own strength and weakness. Wiz: Since Bakugo’s quirk is quite powerful, he started to think about aiming to be the no. 1 hero in the world. But this leads to him becoming really arrogant. Popup: According to manga writer Kohei Horikoshi, Katsuki Bakugo was originally suppose to be a kind and gentle character who speaks while unintentionally insulting others. However, that concept was boring and made him unpleasant instead. Boomstick: Yep, that kid became an aggressive jerk and started bullying others who he thinks are weaker than him, especially Midoriya. Wiz: By inheriting the combination of quirks from his parents, Bakugo’s quirk is called Explosion. With this quirk, he can generate and fire massive size explosions by igniting nitroglycerin-like sweat from his hands. The more Bakugo sweats, the bigger the explosions. Popup: Through training by submerging his hands in boiling water to increase his sweat glands, Bakugo has increased the scale of his explosive attacks. Boomstick: Whoa, that’s sounds impressive, but also gross if you think about it. Wiz: Through years of experience, Bakugo learned to use his Explosion quirk to do lots of many things like propelling himself mid-air with a Blast Rush Turbo, blind opponents with a Stun Grenade or fire explosive blasts with a Howitzer Impact. Boomstick: He even blasted a rocky meteor shower with just one blow and possesses an above average level strength and hand-to-hand combat. As well as a having a piercing super move called AP Shot. Wiz: AP Shot is known for Armor Piercing Shot, this move is powerful enough to destroy concrete or any form of armor. He also makes a move called AP Shot Autocannon, which shoots rapid fire blasts of the original AP Shot but reduces severe damage on human targets. Boomstick: Kinda a letdown with the AP Shot Cannon, but whatever. Bakugo's overall power and quirk is so powerful it could, go on par with Midoriya's strength and overpower Todoroki, who is another powerful combatant. Wiz: He is even described to have incredible power by Pro Heroes and even the League of Villians. Boomstick: So powerful, he can destroy large buildings. You know that is one badass quirk this angry kid has. Wiz: There is a limit to Bakugo’s quirk though, as he can make a ton of explosions for a long period of time, overusing his quirk or using such high powered explosions so frequently can cause recoil damage to his arms and shoulders. Boomstick: Which is why he is also equipment with guantlets called the Grenadier Bracers, a weapon that stores his own nitroglycerin-like sweat and can shoot a blast of explosion energy. Popup: Bakugo also carries in his superhero costume a set of nitroglycerin grenades and wearable knee pads. However, it is unknown how skillful he is with it. Wiz: Once his guantlets stores enough nitroglycerin-like sweat from his quirk, Bakugo can fire a powerful explosive blast powerful enough to nearly destroy a building from the inside. But there are some more drawbacks about Bakugo with his quirk, skill and character. Boomstick: That’s right, Bakugo may be rather smart and strategic fighter, but his short temper and arrogance usually gets the best of him. Wiz: This can lead him to think irrationally, this causes him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitates him. Boomstick: He's also not the type of guy you would want to work with, he's the opposite of teamwork and he still believes himself to be number one hero. He also looks down upon those he considers weak and could at times underestimate his opponents who hasn’t shown their fullest potential yet. Wiz: Since his quirk is sweat based, he has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions. Which means he is virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Boomstick: But regardless of whatever happens to him, Bakugo just never gives up. Bakugo: I just wanna say. I’m gonna win. Class 1A: I KNEW HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!! Crowd: (Booing) Iida: Why would you be so disrespectful? You’re representing us all. Bakugo: Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory. Death Battle At a forest, Natsu is on a job with Lucy and Happy about the casual explosions in the forest. Happy: Are you sure this is the guy we need to defeat is in the forest? Lucy: It says on the flyer. Natsu: Well, whoever this guy is, I’m all fired up now! Happy: Aye! Lucy: Just so you know, we have done so much damage on our last job. Natsu smells something. Lucy: Natsu? Happy: What’s the matter? Natsu sees the figure. Natsu: Get down!!! Bakugo comes out from the trees. Bakugo: DIE!!! Bakugo makes an explosion. But Natsu carries Lucy and Happy and dodges the blast. Happy: What was that? Lucy: An explosion? Natsu: Who are you? The smoke clears Bakugo: I’m here to look for an opponent, I’ll kick your ass. Natsu: Yeah, we’ll see about that? Happy, Lucy, get out of here, I’ll take this guy on. Happy: Aye! Lucy: Ok. Happy carries Lucy to a further distance. Bakugo: So, you think you can challenge me to a duel? I’m aiming to be the No.1 hero in the world. Natsu: I ain’t gonna hold back on you for hurting my friends. '---FIGHT---' Natsu and Bakugo charges in with Natsu making the first hits by punching fireballs. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!! This knocks Bakugo back. Bakugo: Now you die! Bakugo propels forward and makes several explosions on Natsu and tries to pin him down. Bakugo: Got you. Bakugo notices he missed Bakugo: What? Bakugo notices behind him. Natsu: Think again. Natsu swiftly kicks him away. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!! Bakugo notices the fire coming towards him and propels himself upwards to dodge. Bakugo: Ha, you missed. Natsu: Did I? The fire then changes trajectory and hits Bakugo multiple times. Bakugo: Ow, what gives? Natsu: FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!!! Natsu charges at Bakugo and hits him, pushing the latter back. Bakugo: GRRR… I’LL KILL YOU!!! Natsu runs forward towards Bakugo. Bakugo: AP SHOT!!! Natsu smiles and then easily deflects the attack while still running. Natsu: It won’t work. Natsu flame elbows Bakugo pushing him back several hundred meters away. Bakugo gets up and sees Natsu walking towards him. Bakugo: ALRIGHT PINK HAIR, YOU ASKED FOR IT. I’LL KILL YOU THIS TIME. Bakugo pulls out a pin from his Grenadier Bracer. Natsu: What’s that? Bakugo: DIE!!! Natsu sees the gauntlet blasting fire. The blast hits Natsu. Bakugo: That’s what happens if you mess with the new No.1 champion. Natsu: You think so, huh? Bakugo: What the...? Natsu: Funny that you used a guantlet if you could use the same powers from your hands. Bakugo sees his explosion getting sucked up. Bakugo: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Natsu finishes eating fire. Natsu: Now I got a fire in my belly. Bakugo gets mad and frustrated. Bakugo: I’LL KILL YOU!!! Bakugo propels forward and Natsu charges in. Both exchange punches and kicks. Bakugo then tries to hit Natsu again. Natsu: I got you now! Natsu destroys both of Bakugo’s guantlets. Bakugo: YOU BASTARD!!! Bakugo uses his most power explosion out of anger. But Natsu eats it. Bakugo: STOP EATING MY EXPLOSIONS!!! Natsu: Too bad buddy. It’s time for me to kick your ass. Natsu and Bakugo both prepare their final attacks. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON KING’S… Bakugo: HOWITZER… Natsu: …DEMOLITION FIST!!! Bakugo: …IMPACT!!! Both attacks collide making a huge explosion and burning the entire forest. Natsu’s attack overpowers Bakugo's. Bakugo: DAMN YOU! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!! Bakugo gets incinerated. Natsu lands on the ground. Natsu: Well, that was fun. '' ''Lucy: Natsu. Natsu sees Lucy and Happy. Natsu: Hey guys. Happy: You totally kicked his butt man. Lucy: Yeah, but you overdid it again. What about the forest? Natsu looks at the burning forest. Natsu: Eh, it’ll be alright, we just needed to beat this guy. But man, that guy's a joke. '---KO---' Natsu, Lucy and Happy come back to the guild with the job reward. Midoriya and All Might see Bakugo’s damaged gauntlet in the burning forest. Results Boomstick: Whoa, that was amazing! I want to see that again. Wiz: Bakugo may have the confidence and a powerful quirk. But overall, it is nothing compared to Natsu’s ridiculously destructive magic. No matter how much explosions Bakugo makes. It is easily negated by Natsu’s fire consumption ability. Popup: Even though Bakugo's explosion quirk creates explosions, it will always produce flames. Natsu has eaten flames that were generated by explosions. Boomstick: Yep, Natsu’s magic would never really run out in the first place. Wiz: But not only that, Natsu clearly holds the advantage over speed, strength, durability, senses and a wider aresenal. With the forms and dragon modes Natsu has achieved can completely overpower Bakugo. Popup: While Bakugo may be considered powerful, there is no clear evidence that Bakugo is immune to fire or lightning. In addition, Bakugo did survive a powerful punch from All Might but it can still hurt him. Natsu can dish out blows stronger than All Might's. Boomstick: What about that time he got knocked out by that explosion demon? Wiz: Both Bakugo and Jackal’s explosion abilities are so different from each others that we cannot really compare them as the same thing. Natsu did get knocked out by the kinetic force of the explosions, but that would take a huge ton of TNT to do so. Boomstick: But the question is, can Bakugo try and make so much explosive impacts to eventually knock Natsu out? Wiz: Let’s see, Bakugo’s strongest known explosion is to destroy a whole rocky meteor shower from Uraraka. But his noticably powerful super move, Howitzer Impact, is comparable to that of a missile impact. But not only that Natsu has easily survived a missile explosion from the Dorma Anim, he survived an attack that is comparable to that of a falling meteorite and blocked a giant Holy Nova with one hand while standing in the middle of it. Which would mean, Natsu's incredible durability would totally tank Bakugo's strongest explosions. Popup: Bakugo has only shown to project explosions, not inflict a kinetic force. Though Bakugo can use his explosions to amplify his strikes, Natsu took way more than an explosion to the face. Boomstick: To top this off, Natsu is virtually immune to all forms of heat or fire, and could always nullify Bakugo’s attacks by eating them and gain more power. Wiz: Not to mention that when Bakugo oftenly uses his most powerful explosions, he can damage his arms and shoulders by the recoil. Not only that it makes his explosions harder to detonate, but it could also make it weaker if he feels lots of pain on his arms. Popup: All Might knocked Bakugo down to stop him from straining his arms from using high scale explosions. Even if Bakugo used the Grenadier Bracers, the verdict would still not change. Boomstick: So he can still use his Grenadier Bracers, right? Wiz: Yes and No, Natsu is likely to be too fast and strong enough for Bakugo to protect his guantlets from being broken. But even if Bakugo still has his guantlets in one piece. The blast from the Grenadier Bracers can still be nullified and the outcome still wouldn’t make any difference. Boomstick: Looks like Katsuki is a total Baka-go. Wiz: The winner is Natsu Dragneel. I just remastered the information with this fight. Let me know we do you guys think about my remastered version. Next Time Knuckles the Echidna vs. Erza Scarlet Trivia * The connection between Natsu and Katsuki is that they both specialise in fiery and explosive abilities and are considered to be one of the strongest members in the guild and school respectively. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Fairy Tail themed Death Batles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'My Hero Academia vs. Fairy Tail' Themed Death Battles